Bargaining Chip
by Rinnalaiss
Summary: Formerly A Girl Named Lauren. Nicole Wallace has her sights set on Bobby Goren, but has never been able to get him. Now she's found the perfect bargainin chip: his niece. Future BA. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI. It belongs to Mr. Wolf and I am in no way making any money off this work.

PROLOGUE

May 27, 2005 

_9:53 PM_

Lauren Grant stepped out of the taxi. Turning back to the teen inside, she said, "Thanks for the movie invite, Carrie, I had a great time."

The blonde smiled, "Any time, Laurie. I know how much you love Star Wars, and I can't pass off the chance to see cute boys."

Lauren laughed, "I should've guessed that was the real motive behind it. Are you going to school to clean out your locker on Monday?"

Carrie groaned, "Yeah, I have to."

"Well, meet me at the deli at the corner and we can walk together."

"Sure thing! Bye, Laurie".

Lauren shut the cab door, "See you, Carrie."

Walking into the lobby of her apartment building, Lauren grinned to herself. While she was a true fan and grasped the depth and story within Star Wars, Carrie only saw the quote "totally, amazingly, gorgeous Hayden Christensen". Once inside the elevator, she pressed the button for the fourth floor.

As the elevator clattered upwards, Lauren began to make mental lists. _Ok, tomorrow, I need to go to the grocery store. We need some food and mom will be,_ she grimaced, _busy. Then, I need to find some drain fluid 'cause the shower drain is clogged. _The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Exiting, she made a left turn and made her way through the darkened hallway that was only lit buy sconces placed at intervals, and stopped at number 45. Lauren tried the handle and it opened to a dark room.

Immediately, she noticed something wrong. It was only ten o'clock – her mother should be sitting on the couch watching TV. Lauren also saw the curtains fluttering in the breeze of the opened window, the window that led to the fire escape. The apartment was eerily silent.

Reaching to her right to where she knew the umbrellas were kept, Lauren flipped on the light switch and brandished an umbrella in front of her like a sword.

"Mom?" she called out hesitantly.

There was no answer.

Looking around, Lauren observed a small chink of light coming from her mother's bedroom. Walking cautiously towards it, she again called out, "Mom, are you ok?"

Again, there was no answer.

Lauren pushed open the door and dropped the umbrella in shock.

Her mother was lying on the floor, dead and surrounded in blood.

Fighting off waves of nausea, Lauren carefully walked around the blood and squatted down. She lifted up her mother's wrist and checked for a pulse. There was none. Lauren let go and stood up. _I need to call the police._ Starting to cry, she walked in a daze over to the phone.

Picking the phone up with a shaking hand, Lauren dialed the number, "Hello? Yes, my name is Lauren Grant. Please, my mother was stabbed," she choked, "I tried to find a pulse, but there was none".

On the other end she heard, "Alright, we are sending a squad over. Can you give me your address?"

Lauren proceeded to give the information. Once she did, she hung up. Making her way shakily to the couch, she sat down slowly and waited for the sirens that announced the arrival of the police.

A/N: Well? How was it? Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you find a mistake, I will be more than happy to fix it.


	2. The Phone Call

Detective Robert "Bobby" Goren was working late. It wasn't as if this was unusual. No, he often worked late when he was trying to solve a case. The difference (well two differences, really) was that he didn't send his partner, Alexandra Eames, home early, and that they were finishing filing paperwork and not following some obscure clue for a difficult case.

He looked up from the paperwork to see his partner smirking at him. "What?" he asked.

"You really want to get this filing done don't you?" Alex observed.

Bobby chuckled. " How can you tell?"

Alex's smirk widened. "Your forehead's getting all furrowy and that only happens when you have a major lead and want to figure it out."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, " 'Furrowy'? I believe the, uh, the correct term is 'furrowed'".

"Yeah, well, I'm tired. Plus, your _furrowed_," she emphasized the word, "forehead makes you look about five years older than you already are. You're making yourself wrinkly and older looking, partner dearest."

Rolling his eyes, Bobby picked up a stack of papers and walked over to a nearby filing cabinet and started placing the papers into their respective drawers.

The phone rang and with a groan, Alex picked it up.

"Major Case Squad, Detective Eames speaking. Uh huh, yes, okay," she reached over to get a pen and started scribbling an address down. Looking at it, she mentally calculated the time it would take to get there, "Yeah, I got it. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes". She hung up.

Bobby, shrugging into his coat asked, "What happened?"

"Some corporate big shot's sister-in-law was murdered. Her kid found her after coming home from the movies. Here's the address." Alex handed over the scrap of paper that it was written on.

"I know where this is."

Alex stopped, about to press the "down" button for the elevator. "What?"

"Yeah, there's a really good, uh, bookstore café thing right across the street."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, now let's go."

The car ride was a quiet one, and when the two detectives got to the apartment, they found that CSU was already there taking pictures.

Taking a look around the tiny kitchen and adjoining breakfast nook and family room, Bobby noticed a girl, no more than seventeen years old, sitting on the couch, forehead resting in one hand and a steaming mug of crimson tea in the other. He motioned to his partner and they walked over.

"Hi," he started, "I'm Detective Goren and this is - "

"Detective Goren?" Bobby could hear the recognition in the girl's voice.

She looked up and he felt comprehension dawning on him. "Lauren Grant?"

She gave a weak smile that didn't quite reach her bloodshot eyes. "The one and only." She stood up. "Wow, talk about small world. What are you doing here?" She reached to shake his hand. "I thought you worked Narcotics."

Bobby grinned, "I got transferred about four years ago, the week after we met, actually."

Alex gave the teen a suspicious look and asked, "Now that we've observed how small the world is, can you tell me how you know my partner?"

Lauren nodded, "I met you partner about four years ago in the book store across the street. The book I was looking for was on a high shelf and I couldn't reach it even with the footstool. He was nice enough to get it for me. You must be Detective Eames. Detective Goren told me a bit about you."

"Yeah, Goren here's like that and yes, I am Alex Eames," Alex agreed. "Now we need to see your mother".

Any happiness that penetrated Lauren's distress when the detectives showed up disappeared almost instantly. Her now shaking hands managed to put down the mug without spilling, and she guided them through the tiny hallway to her mother's room where a man wearing a CSU jacket was still taking pictures.

Bobby walked right up tothe bodyand started prodding it while Alex examined the rest of the room. "Was the, uh, body moved at all since you got home, Miss Grant?" Bobby asked falling into his professional mode.

"Well, I picked up her wrist to feel for a pulse when I found her. I just let it fall back down."

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt your mother?" Alex asked.

"No, I don't, but -"

" 'But'? But what?" Bobby asked.

Lauren looked uncomfortable. When she didn't say anything, the detectives looked at her expectantly. "Alright, I'll say it bluntly: my mother was a floozy. She started about eight years ago; we needed money and she was too stubborn to ask for it even though my uncle was already paying my tuition. That probably was the reason. Anyway, she came home on Sunday morning with a bruise on her upper right arm. It could have been intentional, or it could have just been rough sex. She had a," she grimaced, "client that night."

"Does your father mind?" Alex asked.

Lauren gave a mirthless laugh, "My father walked out when Mom told him she was pregnant. I don't even know who he is, but don't worry, I've gotten over the fact that I don't have a father. Now, I just have to get used to the fact that I'm an orphan now."

Alex looked sympathetic, but asked, "Do you know who your mother was with Saturday night?"

Looking at her, Lauren asked, "No, she didn't tell me those things. Mom kept her work life separate from her home life. She refused to bring men home while I was here. But, I might be able to find out for you."

"How?" Bobby asked.

Lauren walked over to the closet and started digging through shirt pockets. When she got to a tiny pocket inside the bust of a corset, she reached inside and pulled out a key. Taking the key, she made her way around the body, across the window, between the two detective who were looking on curiously to the desk in the room's corner.

Squatting down, she placed the key in the lock and turned it. They all heard the lock click, and Lauren opened the drawer and rummaged through it, her face pulling looks of disgust when her hands touched a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs and other items of that nature.

Finally she pulled out a small leather-bound notebook. Turning to the detectives, Lauren said, "Mom used this to keep a record of who she did, what she used with them, how she used it, and how much they paid. All according to date. I found out about it about two years ago," she placed it on the bed where Bobby picked it up, "when I was looking for a blank notebook to use for my fencing class".

When she noticed Bobby's very pink face, Lauren gave a real laugh. "My sentiment's exactly. The entry you want should be the last one. I remember Mom saying he looked like an ex-convict. He might be in your system."

Bobby looked at her, "Can we keep this? It could be very useful."

"Keep it, burn it, throw it in the Hudson, I don't care what you do with it. I just don't want it." Bobby handed it to Alex who put it in an evidence bag.

Very suddenly, the phone rang.

Not expecting it, Lauren jumped. "Excuse me," she said. Walking over to the phone, she picked it up. "Hello?"

On the other end, a cool feminine voice with an accent that Lauren immediately placed as Australian answered, "Hello, Lauren. How do you like your... how shall I put it?... end of the school year gift?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter two. Sorry for the delay. Now we get into the plot. If you think that Lauren is getting too Mary Sue-ish, tell me and I'll try and change it. 

Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated and flames will be used to burn marshmallows.


	3. A Shock and Phone Call Continued

Very suddenly, the phone rang.

Not expecting it, Lauren jumped. "Excuse me," she said. Side-stepping her mother's body, she walked over to the bedroom phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

On the other end, a cool feminine voice with an accent that Lauren immediately placed as Australian answered, "Hello, Lauren. How do you like your... how shall I put it?... end of the school year gift?"

A shocked look made its way across her face before turning into a hard one. She adopted the sarcastic tone that was a defense mechanism. "Gift? What gift? Oh! You mean my mother. Actually, it wasn't quite what I had in mind. Next time, just give me a Barnes & Noble gift card and I'll be happy". As Lauren said this she maneuvered herself to sit on the desk where her left hand discretely hit speakerphone and the record button. Bobby, noticing what she was doing, gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"My, my, aren't we witty," the woman answered and it took all of his police training for Bobby not to tense at the voice. _Nicole_. "As much as I would like to finish this delightful chat, I have some unfinished business with your uncle. Could you put him on the phone?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my uncle's not here. You should know that since you're probably watching me right now. Who are you anyway?" Lauren asked.

"I am no one of consequence, but you are very perceptive much like your uncle in that respect, though on a bit of the shorter side," the woman replied.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you. Unless one of the men dusting for fingerprints is my mother's long lost brother, I think you are very much mistaken."

The woman laughed a frigid, mirthless laugh. "Oh, this is precious! Dear mother never told you that all you had to do to find out who your father was, was to look at your birth certificate?"

"How do you know this?" Lauren hissed while Bobby and Alex exchanged concerned glances.

"My dear girl, I know many things. Like how your mother was a prostitute, never told you anything about your past."

"I'm not you're 'dear girl'! Who are you?"

"Touching a nerve am I? Tell me, Lauren, how did it feel to have mummy sleeping with men who weren't daddy?"

More than a little worked up, Lauren retorted, "Leave my mother out of this. Let's go back to this long lost uncle I'm supposed to have."

Alex looked over at her partner and could almost see the wheels turning in his head. _This is going to be a long night._

Nicole answered, "Ah, yes. Your father had a gambling problem – wasted away most of your mother's money if I'm not mistaken. He didn't leave you; your mother threw him out. Your mother threw him out, and his little brother is standing right in front of you. Small world, isn't it?"

All the eyes in the room widened. No one breathed. After a moment came, "I don't believe you!"

"But, it's true, Lauren. Not only that, but your aunt's husband is also Detective Goren's cousin. You're related in two ways. From the pictures there is an uncanny resemblance. Would you look at that? I'm just about out of time. Too bad I couldn't talk to you Bobby. Yes, I knew that this call was on speakerphone. Clever trick, Lauren. Too bad it didn't work. I'll be in touch."

The phone went dead.

For a while no one spoke. They were all brought out of their shock at Nicole's revelation when the CSU technician, who had been in the room since the beginning, coughed awkwardly and left the room. Then:

"Are you really my uncle?"

Bobby looked at her, into her weary, bloodshot-from-crying eyes. He sighed. "I don't know. Ricky never mentioned he had a, uh, significant other, or that he was a father. We could do a paternity test. I'm sure our ME would do it. We can… we can match the DNA to Ricky's because we have his prints and DNA in the system"

Alex walked up to Lauren and wrapped her arm around the teen's shoulder. "We're going to find Nicole and put her behind bars for good. She might even get the death penalty with all the murders she's committed." She led the now shaking girl out of the bedroom and over to the couch in the living room.

Bobby, after taking the recorded phone conversation tape out of the answering machine and placing it in an evidence bag, walked over to a man in a CSU jacket about to follow the rest out after the body and said, "I want the phone records of all the pay phones in a three block radius along with fingerprints. Did you dust the fire escape?" The man nodded. "Good".

When he walked over to the girls, Lauren asked, "Why only three blocks? That woman could have been anywhere."

Bobby answered, "She could see us. She knew you put the phone on speakerphone. She had to have been close."

"Right." Lauren looked to Bobby and Alex. "Can you excuse me? I have a few phone calls to make."

Alex smiled sympathetically. "Sure." As Lauren walked back to the phone, Alex turned to Bobby, "Do you think that Nicole was telling the truth? That you and Lauren are related?"

Bobby sighed and sat down on the couch, "With Nicole, you never know, but remember how much information she got on my past with just a name and social security number?"

Alex rested her hand on her partner's arm just as Lauren came back. By way of explanation, Lauren said, "Phone's dead, and so is the battery in my cell phone."

The detectives stood up.

"Do you have anywhere you can stay tonight?" Alex asked.

Lauren looked up and shook her head. "No, I don't. My aunt and uncle live in Mount Pleasant, but during the week, my uncle has standing reservations at some hotel so he doesn't have to commute, and my aunt… well… let's just say she doesn't like me very much. I have no other relatives."

"How about any friends?"

"I'd rather not stay with them. From that one phone call, I could at least gather that woman will do anything to get to Detective Goren including harming family and quite possibly friends of family members. I don't want to put any of my friends in that kind of danger".

Alex nodded understandingly and looked over to Bobby, "I'll call Deakins, see what he thinks."

As Alex walked away, Lauren made her way over to where Bobby stood, examining the photos on the wall. He was transfixed on the one with Lauren and her aunt and uncle. After a moment, he looked down to her and pointed, "That's my cousin. At least we know that we're related by marriage."

Lauren gave a dry laugh. "Talk about small world."

Bobby smiled, "I know."

Alex walked over, "Deakins – that's our captain," she added for Lauren's benefit, "says that for the time being, Lauren should stay with one of us. Until Nicole is behind bars. What do you say to that?" The question was directed at Lauren.

"Well, I know I'd feel safer with one of you. Thanks for the offer."

Alex smiled, "You're welcome. Now how about we go to your room and pack some stuff."

"Okay. Let me get my keys first."

Bobby looked at her. "You keep your room locked?"

"Only when I'm not home for longer than ten minutes. I don't…didn't trust mom enough to not have people home when I'm not. I have some irreplaceable things in there," came the explanation.

Lauren put the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Now I know you're related to Bobby. It's a geek's heaven in here."

The teen looked to Alex with a mild expression, "Well, it's nice to know you think I'm a geek."

Two of the four walls were covered in posters advertising movies such as Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, and Harry Potter, and posters and news clippings of fencing tournaments and archery competitions. The other two walls sported floor to ceiling bookcases – full to bursting with books in every genre. While Alex and Lauren started packing up clothes in a gym bag, Bobby felt himself gravitating over to the bookcases.

Hardly able to contain himself, Bobby started to run his hands over the spines, reading the titles. "The Lord of the Rings, Pride and Prejudice, Charles Dickens, The Phantom of the Opera, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, Tom Clancy, Sir Walter Scott, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Douglas Adams, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle…" he turned to Lauren. "Your collection is amazing!"

Lauren grinned, "Those Lord of the Rings books? They're first edition publication signed by the great Tolkein himself."

"Really? How'd you get them?"

Alex smirked, "Bobby calm down! Christmas is still seven months away."

Laughing, Lauren answered, "Uncle Ray spent a semester at Oxford and was in one of the professor's last classes. He found the books at a used book store and had them signed. They were my tenth birthday presesnt."

"That's amazing!"

"I know!"

When Bobby had calmed down, he took notice to the fencing and archery posters. "You fence?" he asked.

"And I'm an archer," Lauren answered, standing up and made her way over to pack some books. "My addiction to fantasy made me take up fencing at a young age. I was seven, I think. I picked up archery three years ago because my school had it as a sport."

Alex walked up to them, "Are you all packed?"

Lauren nodded. "For now I am. I'll have to come back and put the rest of this stuff in storage."

As they walked out of the appartment to the elevator, Alex asked, "What do you say to staying at my appartment? I'm not too sure that Goren here's used to living with a teenage girl."

Lauren smirked, "Think I'll run him ragged, do you?"

"Probably."

"Okay, okay, you can stop talking to me as if I'm not here," Bobby interjected exasperatedly.

Alex gave him a mock pout. "But it's fun!"

"Yeah, well, whether or not it's fun, we're at the car."

Once they all got into the car, Alex turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking space. They had been driving for about five minutes when Bobby turned and asked, "What to you do for your extra curricular activities. Besides fencing and archery, I mean."

"Well, I took your advice and joined my school's mock trial team. I moved up from witness to principle lawyer and even got a few awards for my portrayal."

"Why'd you need Bobby's advice about a mock trial team?" Alex asked.

"It was the… uh… the third time we ran into each other, again at the bookstore. At the time, I was a deplorable public speaker. Sure, I could banter and be sarcastic with one or two people, but I'd get nauseus whenever I had to speak to more than four people at a time. It was horrible. Anyway, Detective Goren suggested that I join a club that would hone my speaking skills. The forensic team was out of the question – I didn't want to recite poetry, and the drama club I wasn't ready for. The only other option was mock trial." Lauren replied.

"A lawyer, huh?"Alex asked. "Defense or prosecution?"

"My real-life counterpart would be your ADA."

"Great, another Carver."

Lauren raised her eyebrow. "Should I be insulted?"

Bobby chuckled. "No, he's a great attorney. Oh, here's my stop." Alex pulled the car over to the curb in front of his appartment and Bobby got out. "See you tomorrow."

After Bobby left, Lauren moved to the passenger seat. They were quiet for about ten minutes when Alex decided to initiate the coversation. "So, you wanna tell me about when you met my partner?"

"Sure," Lauren replied. "Actually, it reminds me of one of those cheesy romance novels."

Alex laughed. "Really?"

"Definitely. Not that I'm interested, though."

**FLASHBACK (four years previous, April, Lauren's POV) **

I had just gotten home from school, and I was in a really bad mood. I failed my biology test, was late to my geometry class and got another page's worth of homework for it, and my English teacher just upped the minimum number of pages our term paper had to be (from a minimum of three pages to five pages). Not to mention the fact that my mom had a date with a shot glass and guy desperate for a lay tonight.

I quickly got changed, locked my bedroom door, grabbed my school bag and purse, and made my way out of the apartment and across the street to a combination bookstore café. Time to go book shopping for my term paper.

When I entered the store, I passed the front desk with a "Hi, Tom." I had known Tom for as long as I could remember. He even went to my eighth grade graduation. Anyway, after I passed Tom, I made my way over to the non-fiction section to search for my books. So, I got to the row that I'm looking for, and, just my luck, the book I'm looking for is about three feet above my current height of 5"2' (five feet, two inches). I reached up on my tiptoes for it, but my hand fell shy of it by roughly six inches.

I looked around for a footstool only to find none. Sighing frustratedly, I shrugged off my schoolbag and jumped. Great, I still couldn't reach it. I hate being short. I'm fifteen years old, five foot two, and I stopped growing two years ago. I jumped again. Only this time, my hand came into contact with someone else's. I looked up, and a man, around forty or so and six foot five at least, handed me my book.

"'Current Perspectives in Forensic Psychology and Criminal Justice'?" He asked, reading the cover. "Are you thinking about joining the force?"

I accepted the book. "No, it's for my term paper – due in June and worth 20 percent of my overall grade. So, have you got a name? Or should I call you 'Galahad'?" He looked like someone who would catch my reference to a knight of the Round Table.

He did, and he laughed at it. "No, not quite Galahad. Goren, Robert Goren," he introduced as he held out his hand.

I shook it. "Any relation to Bond, James Bond?"

He chuckled, "Again, no. You can call meBobby.Now that you know my name, what about you?"

I started to make my way over to the checkout counter and Bobby followed. "Wouldn't you like to know. It's Lauren. Lauren Grant."

"Well, Lauren," Bobby said, digging through his coat pocket, "if you, uh, if you need any help with that paper," he handed me a business card, "just give me a call."

I took the card and read it. "A detective?" I asked impressed. "I just might take you up on that. Where do you work?"

"Narcotics," came the answer.

"Really? Cool." I checked my watch and cursed. "I have to go. You know, lots of homework to do. I'll call you about my paper." I took the bag that contained my book and started to leave. "It was nice meeting you, Detective!"

END FLASHBACK 

Alex was quiet for a minute then burst out laughing. "You're right, that does sound like a cheesy romance novel!"

Lauren grinned. "Tell me about it."

Alex calmed down and said something she had been meaning to say for the past half hour. "Lauren, I'd like to apologize for the way I acted towards you earlier. I was tired from filing paperwork all day, but I really have no excuse."

Looking over to her Lauren answered, "It's okay. Everyone has their off days. I know I've had my share. No hard feelings."

"Good. We're here."

Lauren got out of the car, grabbed her things, and followed Alex into the apartment. When they got to number 3-14, Alex opened the door and flipped on the lights. "It's not much, but it's home. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the pull-out."

Lauren shook her head. "The pull-out's fine. Um, where's you're bathroom?"

Alex pointed it out.

"Thanks."

Five minutes and one sofa bed made later, Lauren reemerged wearing her pajamas. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you, Detective."

"First, call me Alex, and second, it's no problem. I don't get much company."

"Still, thank you. Do you mind if I go to bed now? It's been a long day." Lauren asked.

Alex smiled sympathetically, "I don't mind. I understand. Goodnight, Lauren."

Lauren climbed onto the sofa bed. "'Night, Detect… Alex."

Alex smiled and turned out the light.

**A/N: Ack. I don't really like this chapter. I tried to change parts, but nothing seemed right. If Alex or Bobby seem OOC, I'm still trying to get the feel of their characters. I'll try to make next chapter better. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**A note about JRR Tolkien: He was a professor at Oxford University and retired in 1959. Lauren's Uncle Ray took a semester in Oxford and was between freshman and sophomore year in college during this time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LO:CI. It belongs to Dick Wolf, along with along with the other half of the world that doesn't belong to JK Rowling. **


	4. Interlude Bobby

Interlude – Bobby

I cannot believe that Ricky had a child and didn't tell mom or me! I can't believe that he made no move to support his family… well, yes, I can. But the fact that the mother of his child had to resort to prostitution to support her family? How could he just leave and let her do that?

Ow. Note to self: stop punching walls if you don't want a trip to the hospital with a broken wrist.

When Ricky gets out of jail, I'll be waiting with a few choice words.

I have to confess, though, that while I'm angry with the fact that Ricky abandoned his family, I'm more worried about Nicole.

Nicole Wallace…the bane of my existence. Or, at least that's what she appointed herself. What intrigues and, though I am loath to admit it, scares me the most is how she figured out that Lauren and I are related, and then killed her mother to get to me. I knew she wasn't dead. They never found a body. She had to have been alive.

The first thing that indicated that Lauren and I are alike was the fact that put aside her grief for her mother's passing to be businesslike and articulate when Alex and I talked to her. She didn't let her personal feelings get in the way of what had to be done. I will say that sometimes I've let my feelings interfere with my work, though.

And the phone call with Nicole? She threw her responses right back. Some might call it recklessness, others might call it bravery, and still more might call it wit.

The other indication was the books. I'm surprised that I didn't turn green. They're amazing! I think the only larger collection that's not in a library is in my apartment. I can't believe that I actually touched first edition, signed Lord of the Rings.

When I met her four years ago, Lauren seemed to have a great amount of inner confidence, but just hadn't found a creative outlet for it. She didn't have a way to discover it. Tonight, when Alex and I walked into that apartment, despite the loss of her mother, Lauren seemed to exude it. Like she found her niche and was thriving.

Now that I think of it, I wonder how I never realized that we were related. She has Ricky's eyes. They are a clear cobalt blue, but not clouded by drugs. Their faces are similar, but Lauren's is more feminine – not quite as angular. Her hair and body shape are her mother's though.

Four years ago, her brown hair was cut to just below her earlobes. Now it was longer, touching her shoulders. Or, that were the… what's it called? Oh, French braid ended. God… Now that I have a niece I have to brush up on my knowledge of "girly" topics. Not my choice of words. Ricky's. He would have laughed if he were with Alex and me in the bathroom arguing where women place their purses.

I need to talk to Deakins. I, for one, am not comfortable leaving Lauren alone. Nicole can do anything without us there. She could very well use Lauren to get to me. She likes messing with my head, and kidnapping/hurting/killing a family member would certainly do that.

Maybe I can convince Deakins to get Lauren a desk job. She wouldn't have to go to the crime scenes, just file papers or answer phones. And even if Alex or I are not there, she'll be in a room full of cops. Nicole wouldn't dare try anything where trained armed people surround her prey.

Would she?

Ugh. Even if she is nowhere near me, Nicole still finds a way sink her claws in my brain and leave them there. I need a drink.

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! It's a short chapter, too! I'm really sorry! I was at camp for two weeks, then I spent another week and a half volunteering at a vacation home for blind kids, then I had to get some summer homework done. **

**Well, I hope I kept Bobby in character. He's one character whose mind is a very confusing place. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days.**

**I always love feedback, and constructive criticism is welcome. Flames, however, will be used to roast marshmallows. **


	5. Rememberance

A/N: Wow… again, it's been a while. While this is an update, sadly, it is just a filler. ducks behind large rock Don't kill me yet! The real chapter will be up shortly. I wrote this Monday and meant to update it then, but homework… it's the damnedest thing. **Also, I was rereading this and I noticed that in the second chapter, I created Lauren as a seventeen-year-old. In chapter three, however, the flashback in which she was fifteen was four years previous. To correct this mistake, I ask you to ignore her age in Chapter Two. She is really nineteen and just graduated high school. She was held back in kindergarten, which will be explained later.**

Dedication:

This is to honor the men and women who lost their lives five years ago. May their memories live on forever and their sacrifices not be in vain. God bless America.

_

* * *

_

_Captain Deakins, _

_The presence of you and your squad is requested at Borough Hall on Monday, September 11, 2006 for a memorial service to honor our comrades, family members, friends, and fellow citizens who lost their lives five years ago. The service will start and 10:00 in the morning. Full uniform is required. The commanding officers of each squad will be making brief speeches to honor those lost. Please have one prepared. In addition, there will be a group to sing patriotic songs. We are in need of a few more members. If you have any suggestions, we will be welcome to consider them. _

_It is understood that there are many people affiliated with your squad, but not members of the NYPD. They are welcome to join us. We await your response. _

_Sincerely _

_Charles Sanders, Chief of Detectives _

James Deakins read the letter over one more time. It was hard to believe that it had already been five years since 9/11. Five years since he lost countless friends and colleagues. Five years since the first foreign, direct attack on US soil since the War of 1812 (Hawaii was not a state when Pearl Harbor was bombed). Five years since thousands of lives had been shattered. Yes, it was a day he remembered well.

FLASHBACK

It was a sunny autumn day. Pleasant. He had a meeting with the new ADA… what's his name… Oh, Carver. The previous ADA, Melissa Greenewood was a kickass attorney. She got a conviction nine times out of ten. But, she was offered a better job… in California... damn California.

He heard a muffled boom and shrugged. It's New York - strange sounds were commonplace. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Gregory Mitchell, who had been on the Force for thirty-six years, came running into the squad room out of breath that he realized something was wrong.

Between gasps Greg managed to say, "Turn on the TV... There's… been an… attack… on the World Trade Center." For a moment a dropped pin could have been heard. Then everyone clamored for the television set. There, on Fox, was live footage of the first tower burning.

As if hypnotized, the squad room watched in a daze as a second plane hit. For several minutes every eye was glued to the screen. No one spoke. They watched with bated breath.

Then Greg spoke up. "We need to help."

Everyone turned to Deakins expectantly. He sighed, not wanting to send any of his detectives into such a dangerous situation, but it had to be done. "Alright. Mitchell, Anderson, Dufrey, Cullen… are you willing to go?"

The four of them nodded. Deakins continued, "Then take any willing uniformeds and go. I need the rest of you to stay here in case something else happens. Be careful." Again they nodded and left with seven uniformeds.

Only Dufrey and two uniformeds came back.

END FLASHBACK

He still regretted the decision to send his men out. Dufrey saw Cullen, his partner and closest friend and confidant, die by being crushed by a falling ceiling beam while getting survivors out. He committed suicide a month later because he couldn't bear the pain.

One uniformed, Ashleigh Cole, was awarded a medal of honor for bravery and then promoted to detective five months later. There were, however, whispers that she had the most God-awful nightmares, but nothing was said to prove or disprove the rumors.

The other, David Houseman, quit the force and moved to a small, virtually crime-free town in Kansas.

Deakins stood and exited his office and reentered the squad room. To get everyone's attention, he rapped an empty desk. No one heard. He sighed (which he noticed he was doing a lot of lately) and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Everyone quieted.

Projecting his voice, he began, "We all know that Monday is the five- year anniversary of 9/11. At 10:00 am, there will be a memorial service at Borough Hall. The dress is formal uniform, and everyone is expected to attend. Also, anyone not on the Force, but is still in anyway affiliated with it is permitted to attend."

Deakins looked at Lauren as he said this, and a few people chucked. In the three months that Lauren had worked on the 11th floor of One Police Plaza, she had become a solid fixture in the squad room: the first person visible upon entry, a friendly face to greet you with coffee every morning… and speaking of coffee, hers was the best the unit had in years. That wasn't StarbucksÔ or Dunkin' DonutsÔ, that is.

She smiled, "Good to know, Captain. I'll be there."

He nodded. "One last thing: I've been asked to pass along a request. For the memorial, there will be a group to sing a selection of patriotic songs. The Chief is looking for volunteers. If anyone is interested, see me sometime today."

And with that, he returned to his office.

After Deakins left, Lauren made her way from her desk to Bobby's. She plopped herself on top of it and looked at him. Bobby looked up expectantly, knowing that something was on her mind and waited for her to say it. "Can we talk somewhere private?" she asked.

He looked at her with concern evident in his eyes. "Uh, sure. C'mon." Bobby led her into an empty interrogation room and closed the door. "I know this isn't perfect for a, um, heart to heart talk but…"

"It's private. It'll work." Lauren sat down in a chair, elbows on the table and head in hands. Bobby took the seat next to her, reminding himself to be patient for her to open up. Even though they were in the environment in which he thrived, Lauren wasn't a suspect. He couldn't force answers out of her.

She took a deep breath. "How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" Bobby asked quietly.

"This," Lauren motioned to the room around her, "the violence that you see on a regular basis, the fact that in three days, you'll be going to a memorial service for men and women who were friends and comrades, the depravity of the world."

He sighed, so that's what this was about. "You haven't talked to Dr. Skoda about this yet?" Lauren had been seeing the psychiatrist from the 2-7 since her mother's death.

She shook her head, "No, I haven't. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think I ever would, but working here, seeing the reports of some of the things you deal with, it's been hard. I don't want to leave. I love you all, but it gets difficult – makes me happy you aren't with SVU. I don't know if I could handle it there."

Bobby took one of her hands in both of his. "I know it's difficult," he said, "But someone has to do it. I feel better knowing that what I do is for the good of the city, and when I was in the army, the good of my country. I guess that's why I do it. It never gets easier, though, and I'd be worried if it did."

Lauren scooted her chair closer to his and rested her head on his shoulder. Bobby enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks, Uncle Bobby, I needed that."

He smiled at the endearment. While they found out that Lauren was indeed the daughter of Richard Goren, Bobby never expected her to call him "uncle". She was an adult now and didn't need a father figure anymore, right?

How wrong he was. She was like a child in some respects, looking up to him and wanting everything to please her "daddy". In three months, he became the closest thing she had to a father, and she was his little girl.

Lauren straightened up and asked, "So… do you want to volunteer with me to sing for the service?"

Bobby looked surprised, "Um… well… I don't think…"

The nineteen-year-old pouted and adopted the "puppy eyes", "Please, for me? I know you can sing well."

Bobby chuckled. "Oh, alright… Wait, how do you know I can sing?"

Grinning, Lauren replied, "Have you already forgotten that I've stayed at your apartment a few times? You sing in the shower!"

Blushing, Bobby defended, "I didn't think you could hear."

Lauren laughed. "C'mon, let's tell Captain Deakins that we're singing". They stood and exited the interrogation room together.

Approaching his office, the captain motioned for them to come in. "Are you here to volunteer to sing?" he asked, looking to Bobby in surprise. That's one person he wasn't expecting.

Nodding, Lauren replied, "Yes, sir."

Deakins pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm supposed to indicate what voice parts you are".

"I'm an alto," Lauren supplied.

He then looked to Bobby who looked to Lauren, "He's a baritone, Captain."

Deakins wrote it down. "Alright," he said, "You both are expected to be there and hour early to rehearse. Lauren, you will have to borrow a uniform from someone to make the choir look uniform. I'm sure Eames will let you borrow her extra since you both are about the same size."

Lauren nodded again, "Yes, sir, I'll ask her."

"Good."

Bobby and Lauren stood and left the office. Walking back to his desk, Bobby asked, "You're an alto? You don't strike me as one."

Lauren laughed, "Never could I ever be a soprano two, let alone a soprano one. Well, if I've been warming up for an hour, then I could hit a second soprano's highest note, and let's face it; I don't have the time to warm up for an hour. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need coffee."

While she poured herself some coffee, Mike Logan walked up to her. "Did I ever tell you that you make the best coffee I've ever had?"

Lauren looked up to him. With a very straight face, but eyes dancing with mirth, she replied, "One, that is the worst pick-up line I have ever heard, and two, I don't go for older men. Sorry, Logan, but we just won't work out."

Mike let out a bark of laughter, "Touché, but really you make great coffee."

She sighed, "What do you want, Logan?"

He reached over for a Styrofoam cup. "Oh, nothing. Just information."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Info on what, precisely?"

"Goren and Eames," Mike answered.

Looking at him curiously, Lauren asked, "What about them?"

"Have they admitted their feelings to each other yet?"

Lauren glanced back to Bobby's and Alex's desks. They were deep in conversation, Alex smiling a little and Bobby looking at nothing but her. _Hmm… I thought I was the only one who noticed._

"Yet?" she questioned. "I thought I was the only one who noticed."

Logan grinned, "It's obvious to everyone here, with the exception of Deakins and themselves."

"Hmm…"

"Y'know what? I'll bet you thirty bucks that they hook up by Christmas," Mike suggested.

Smirking, Lauren retorted, "Sorry, I don't take suckers' bets".

Logan grinned, mock saluted her, then walked away. She shook her head and walked back to her desk to finish her work.

**September 11, 2006**

Lauren and Bobby entered Borough Hall together at 8:55 the morning of the memorial service. Both were in uniform, even though Lauren's was borrowed. They followed the signs to an empty conference room where the choir was congregating. Signing in, they were directed to the proper sections.

With a "see you later", Lauren walked over to her section. Going over her voice exercises in her head, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She hit something solid.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. She looked up into the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen. _Oh, wow. They're beautiful. Hey! He looks my age._

Lauren laughed self-consciously, "Well, I feel really embarrassed."

He smiled, "Hey, it's no problem. I wasn't looking either. My name's Joe, by the way, Joe McGowan. I'm out of the 1-9", he introduce with an outstretched hand.

She shook it. "Lauren Grant. I'm working a desk job at Major Case."

"Really?" he asked interestedly. "What's it like working in such a high profile unit?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "I don't get to be in the spotlight so it's okay."

Lauren studied Joe. He was tall, not as tall as Bobby, but a respectable six-two with chestnut-brown hair. Broad shouldered, he would be a powerful presence in a squad room in a few years, and an intimidated detective should he be promoted.

"So, how old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-one," he answered, "and you?"

"Nineteen," she replied.

"Alright, everyone! If you could gather in your groups, we'll start rehearsing!" The conductor shouted over the din.

"I'll see you afterwards?" Joe asked.

"Uh, sure."

And they parted ways.

After an hour and a half of practice, the group walked up the stairs to the backstage of the auditorium.

"Okay, everyone," the conductor whispered, "we're singing in five."

From behind the curtain, Lauren could hear the muffled sound of Deakins' voice. _He must be giving a speech._ Then there was a round of polite applause and then quiet.

From her place on the bottom riser, Lauren pushed down the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Then the curtain opened. The auditorium at Borough Hall was filled with people. If anyone from outside wanted to come in, it was standing room only. Every officer there looked intimidating in full uniform.

The piano began to play.

Watching the conductor and counting in her head, Lauren waited through the intro. Then they began to sing:

_Breathes there a man with soul so dead._

_Who never to himself hath said?_

_This is my own, my native land,_

_This is my native land._

_--_

_This is my country! Land of my birth! _

_This is my country! Grandest on earth! _

_I pledge thee my allegiance, America, the bold, _

_For this is my country to have and to hold. _

_--_

_What difference if I hail from North or South _

_Or from the East or West _

_My heart is full of love for all of these. _

_I only know I swell with pride and deep within my breast, _

_I thrill to see old glory paint the breeze! _

_--_

_This is my country! Land of my birth! _

_This is my country! Grandest on earth! _

_I pledge thee my allegiance, America, the bold, _

_For this is my country to have and to hold._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow. This was a pretty difficult chapter to write especially the beginning. As always, I own nothing recognizable, and flames will be used to burn my old biology workbook. Review, please!**


	6. Nightmares and Blind Spots I

**A/N**: I am so sorry. My parents wouldn't let me within five feet of my computer until I pulled my Algebra II grades up. That also meant no LO:CI. The only new episode I've seen was Blind Spot. Okay pity party over.

**Spoilers for Blind Spot.**

Also, Lauren gets a bit mouthy to Captain Ross for a bit. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let my personal feelings get in the way with my writing, but I just can't stand him. "Your partner tends to over think things. Keep an eye on him." I yelled at the TV at that point. Yeah, so this chapter reflects my intense dislike for Ross.

Due to the fact that I started writing this before Blind Spot, I have Alex living in apartment not a normal house. I intend to keep it that way so it doesn't ruin the story line.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Carrie Walker was in a bad mood. Forget the fact that she just graduated high school and was going to NYU in the fall, her mother hired her a math tutor. A math tutor! It wasn't enough that she was going to be a European Literature Major, no.

"Math is important, Caroline," she muttered to herself in a mocking imitation of her mother's voice as she started to pack her room up. "You need math in the real world, Caroline." She slammed a pile of clothes on the bed. "Oh yeah? When am I going to need to factor polynomials? When I'm writing character notes in the margins?"

The doorbell rang.

Her mother's voice floated through the house. "That must be Ms. Wallace. Can you get that Caroline?"

Carrie groaned, "It's Carrie!" she called back as she walked to the door. She opened the door to face a petite blonde woman who looked to be in her early or mid thirties. "Ms. Wallace?" she asked. The lady nodded. "Please, come in." Carrie turned around and walked back into the house.

She never saw the knife coming.

_

* * *

Darkness… a cold, feminine laugh… Mary Grant gazing wide-eyed at nothing, lying in a pool of her own blood…Bobby comforting a crying Alex…then they disappeared. _

A hand shook Lauren's shoulder and she awoke with a scream.

"Shh," Alex soothed, taking Lauren into her arms. "It was just a dream."

Panting, Lauren tried to catch her breath. "Just… a dream…" She leaned into Alex's embrace, fighting off tears. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her.

"Bathroom", she muttered, lurching to her feet.

Alex got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea for Lauren. She sighed as she heard the sounds coming from the bathroom. The nightmares happened at least once a week, and they all ended with her screaming, then heaving in the bathroom.

She looked at the clock. It read 5:30 a.m. No point going back to sleep.

Lauren emerged from the bathroom, pale. Alex handed her the tea. She took it was shaking hands and sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked, sitting down next to her.

She shook her head. "Not really."

Alex rested her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "If you want to talk about it, I am here."

"I know."

* * *

It was a slow day at Major Case. Well, slower than normal anyway. There were only three open cases: the ambassador' s daughter who was tortured, a body that was fished out of the Hudson, and an arson that killed seven people. Three cases. A slow day. 

Getting up for coffee, Lauren made her way over to the pot. She started pouring herself a cup.

"Hey."

She sighed. "Not again, Logan."

Mike adopted an innocent expression. "What? I just want coffee." He poured himself one while Lauren took a sip, rolling her eyes. "Sure."

There was a flurry of motion by the door. They turned to see what was going on. A man flanked by another man and a woman strode in.

"Who's that?" she asked, curiously.

Mike turned. "Him?" He nodded in the direction of the man. "That's Danny Ross, Captain Deakin's replacement."

Lauren scowled. "Right." She was very much against the former captain's resignation as he was the reason why she was at Major Case.

Logan saw the look. "Yeah. Before coming here, he headed a money laundering task force."

"Money laundering?" she asked incredulously. "Is he ready for homicide?"

Mike chuckled. "Well, the brass approved of him."

As they walked away from the coffee, Ross emerged from the office and called out, "if I could see Lauren Grant for a moment?"

Lauren looked to Mike. "Hmm… I wonder what that's about."

Pushing her for a little, he responded, "There's only one way to find out."

She shrugged, squared her shoulders and entered the office.

Ross had his head bent over a piece of paper, pen in hand.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

He looked up. "Ah, yes. Lauren, please have a seat."

Getting a strange feeling, she denied the request. "With all due respect, sir, I'd rather not."

Ross sighed. "Very well. Now, to the point of why I asked you here." He paused, and Lauren held her breath, not quite sure why.

The new captain looked back to the paper he was previously writing on. "I expect your letter of resignation on my desk no later than tomorrow morning."

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked, outraged.

"Miss Grant, you are not a detective, nor are you a police officer. You are a civilian. You have no business here."

Lauren made no response, silently fuming.

Ross looked up, expecting her to say something. She stood stock still, biting her cheek.

When Lauren continued not to speak, he asked, "Are you deaf?"

"No, are you stupid?" Lauren snapped.

Ross stood up. "Miss Grant, I do not know what privileges Captain Deakins has afforded you in the past, but let me make myself clear when I say that I will not continue them."

"Let me ask you something, Captain." Lauren spat his title out like it was a curse, "do you know who organizes reports for the DA?" She didn't wait for his response. "Do you know who catalogs the evidence? Do you know who types the suspects' information into the system?" She took a few purposeful steps towards the new captain. "I do."

Lauren plowed on. "ADA Carver has not once complained of my work, and he has, in fact, complemented me a few times. If Mr. Carver is happy, then the DA is happy. If the district attorney is happy, then the Chief of Detectives and Police Commissioner are happy. In turn, if they are happy, the mayor is happy.

"If you are planning on firing me, I want to see a letter of complaint from every officer and detective in the squad, and I want Arthur Branch, Charles Sanders, and Jeremy Klein to come here and tell me to leave." She knew it was an outlandish request, but it felt good to vent. After the nightmare, it felt good to release her tension. Ross just happened to be on the recieving end of it.

Ross sucked in an angry breath. "I could always arrest you or file a restraining order," he suggested, fingering the handcuffs on his belt.

Lauren closed the distance between them so that there was only less than a foot of space. "You do that, and I will fight so hard, your head will spin, then I will sue your ass from here to Washington," she hissed.

"Is that a threat?"

"No," she said in an innocent voice. "It's a promise."

She spun on her heel and exited the office. Emerging, Lauren noticed that all work had stopped and all eyes were on her. She scowled and stormed past Bobby and Alex who were talking by their desks.

Closing the door to the interrogation room for Bobby had previously comforted her, Lauren slumped to the ground and dissolved into furious tears. This was too much. The stupid nightmare and now THIS? It was not her day...

It wasn't until she felt one person on either side of her, that she realized she was no longer alone. A pair of strong arms enveloped her and someone else started to rub her back.

Lauren sobbed into Bobby's tailored to suit. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"He's… he's making me leave!" Her response was muffled.

Bobby tensed and Alex's expression was on of displeasure. The big Detective moved to get up, but Lauren's hand stopped him. He turned back to his niece.

"Please, don't risk your job on my account," Lauren pleaded. "I can always get a job at Millstone Books."

Her uncle set his jaw. "He needs to fully understand why you are here." Getting up, Bobby strode purposefully out of the room.

Lauren looked back to Alex. "I need to take a walk. Care to come with?"

With a smile, Alex got up, reached a hand to Lauren, and said, "Why not? It's my lunch break anyway."

* * *

Anger radiating off him like heat off a sidewalk in August, Bobby marched straight to the office formerly occupied by James Deakins. 

Knocking on the door and without waiting for an invitation, he strode right in.

Ross looked up, surprised. "Detective, what's the meaning of this?"

In a dangerously low voice, Bobby answered, "I want to know why you are firing Lauren."

"Detective Goren, and she has no place here. She is not trained to handle the situations that you and I are," Ross said as if talking to a child.

"No, no, see that's where you're wrong, Captain," Bobby replied, pacing. "Lauren has been training in fencing since the age of seven and studying archery since ninth grade. Also, Alex Eames and I have been taking her to the firing range since she came here."

Ross looked confused. "She has reason to how to learn how to shoot a gun. Why take her to learn?"

Bobby sat down and rested his head in his hand. "I think, sir, that it's time for you to know the reason why Lauren came here in the first place."

He stood up and resumed his pacing. "First, I, uh, would like you to know that she is my niece. Her mother was murdered a few months ago and Eames and I caught the case because her uncle by marriage is a powerful CEO. We then learned that a woman named Nicole Wallace was behind the murder to get to me." He said this as if reading off a report.

He continued. "Lauren's life is in constant danger because Nicole will stop at nothing to, for lack of a better word, pursue me. Because of this, everyone decided that it was in her best interests to work here where she is protected. She lives, depending on the day, with either myself or Eames. This way, she has a police detail on her 24-7."

Ross sighed. "Thank you, detective. I think I understand now. I will consent to have her work here until this Wallace woman is caught. Afterwards, if I find her work to be sub-par, I will have no choice but to ask her to leave. However, if I find her work to be efficient, I will allow her to stay on.

"I am just curious, how far does her schooling go?"

Bobby turned to look to him, "She has her high school diploma but hasn't gone to college."

The captain looked curious, "Why hasn't she gone to college yet?"

His response was, "She can't afford it and doesn't want to ask for a loan. She has said that when she makes enough money, depending on the job she already has and whether or not she likes it, she will apply to whatever college she sees fit to go to."

Ross still needed something to be cleared up. "She's 19, right? Didn't she graduate high school this past June?"

Bobby sat down again. "Her mother sent her to preschool a year late and she failed the test that allowed her to move on to first grade. If I may leave now?"

Ross nodded. "Yes, you may."

As he left the office, Alex and Lauren walked back into the squad room. Lauren sat down at her desk and Alex walked over to Bobby. The two detectives then walked into the conference room where a young woman with cropped blond hair sat waiting.

The phone rang.

Picking it up, Lauren answered, "Major Case."

The man on the other end responded, "Is Robert Goren there? He's a detective."

She glanced behind her to where she saw Bobby embrace an older man. "I'm sorry," she said, "but he's unavailable right now. May I take a message?"

In reply the man said, "Will you tell him that his brother called?"

_Why that ungrateful son of a – _

"Yes, sir, I will pass along the message," she replied in a happy- to- oblige voice.

"Thank you." The line went dead and Lauren hung up the phone. Letting out a deep breath, she leaned back into her chair.

She looked back to her uncle and his friends. Catching her eye, Bobby motioned for her to join them. She did.

Excitement evident, Bobby said, "Lauren, I would like you to meet a very important person. This is Declan Gage. He was my mentor when I served in Korea. Declan, this is my niece, Lauren."

She extended her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, sir."

Grasping her hand, Declan gave it a firm shake. "Likewise."

* * *

The day went by quickly, and before long (or so it seemed) Alex got up to go home. "Want to come home with me tonight, Lauren?" 

She looked up from the papers she was working on the conference room to look at Alex. "Actually, tonight I'm supposed to stay with Uncle Bobby, but since it looks like he will still be here a while, I'll stay."

Alex nodded, "All right then. I'll see you tomorrow."

After she left, Bobby looked to Lauren and suggested, "Why don't you lie down?"

"You know what? I think I'll do just that." She replied.

And lying down, she was out like a light.

The next morning, Lauren was awoken to someone shaking her. It was Mike Logan's new partner, Megan Wheeler. "Hey, wake up. Everyone is here. Do you have a change of clothes?"

Groggily, Lauren answered, "Yeah, I do."

"Why don't you go change?"

Nodding, Lauren walked to her locker to get her spare set of clothes. Emerging from the bathroom, Lauren noted that while she slept on the floor, she was surprisingly well rested. She sat down at her desk.

All of a sudden Bobby, grand squad room, panicked. "He's got Eames! Sebastian's got Eames!"

The squad room erupted into simultaneous movement. Looking back, Lauren could never remember once Ross's orders were, but she did remember diving into the bottom drawer of her desk and pulling out the service piece and Kevlar vest she was given in case of emergencies. Donning the vest and strapping on the holster, she ran over to Bobby and Ross.

They both looked at her like she was some undiscovered species. "What? Would you rather I stay out of your range of vision?" Noticing her uncle's face, she answered for him, "I thought not."

As they ran towards the garage to Ross's car, the captain asked Lauren, "How's your aim?"

She looked at him. "Not meaning to brag, but, Captain, I have won many, many archery competitions. My accuracy with this service piece is just as accurate as with a crossbow or longbow."

They got to the car and sped to Alex is an apartment.

After breaking the door in, they began to search the apartment, weapons drawn. Lauren looked around, starting and feel sick. _If I had gone home with Alex last night, would I still be here? _

Noticing her uncle putting his weapon back into its holster, she did the same.

"She's not here. She's not here," Bobby muttered despairingly.

Giving a look to Ross, Lauren motioned for Bobby to step outside. Once outside the apartment teeming with cops, Bobby leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, staring blankly at nothing. Lauren had never seen him like this and was extremely concerned. He looked lost. He looked as if the world had ended. Lauren was worried. In the relatively short time that she truly knew him, he never let his emothins run himself like they were now.

Sitting down next to him, Lauren pulled him into a hug. For minutes they just sat there, holding each other. No words were needed because they both knew the acute pain that the other felt.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ross came out. They stood without a word. The captain looked to them, sighed, and said, "There is nothing here to indicate where he might have taken her."

Bobby nodded mutely and Lauren felt her eyes begin to sting.

Continuing, Ross said, "I'm putting as many people as possible on this. Right now, Pennington and Michaels are going to talk to the neighbors. Goren, we're doing all we can to find her."

Drawing a shaky breath, Bobby said in a low voice, "If you even think of pulling me off this case…"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ross said reassuringly.

"Good."

Lauren drew in a shaky breath and looked to Bobby. "I think I'll call Cap… uh… Deakins."

He nodded. "He has a right to know what's going on."

She walked away from the group. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed the former captain's number.

A woman's voice picked up. "Hello?"

Lauren introduced herself. "Mrs. Deakins? It's Lauren Grant from your husband's old precinct."

Angie recognized her. "Oh, Lauren! It's so good to hear from you. How are you?"

Taking a deep breath, Lauren answered, "Actually, that's why I called. Is your husband home?"

"Yes, he is. I'll put him on."

"Thanks."

Angie Deakins handed the phone over to her husband. "It's Lauren Grant. Such a nice girl… She needs to speak with you."

James Deakins picked up the phone, "Deakins."

He heard Lauren's voice on the other end. "Captain, it's Lauren.'

"Lauren, I'm not your superior anymore. You don't have to address me as such," James said with a chuckle.

"Umm… Well, old habits die hard. Actually, there was a purpose to my call. Do you think that you could make it down to the precinct?"

The former captain thought to his suddenly free schedule. "Sure, I can come down. Why?"

He heard Lauren hesitate. It seemed as if she didn't want to tell him…

"It's, uh, not something I can say over the phone."

Immediately the pit in his stomach dropped. Something was wrong. "Lauren, what is it? What happened? Is everyone all right? Is it Nicole?"

James knew it. The minute he retired, something just _had_ to go wrong. "Lauren, tell me what happened." He scrambled for his jacket and keys while his ear was still attached to the phone. He ignored his wife's questioning look.

"Not over the phone, sir. Can you meet us at the precinct in half an hour?"

"I'll be there." He hung up and raced to his car.

A/N: This chapter is huge. I had to divide it into two. This time, I promise that chapter 7 will be up soon. I am so sorry that I made you all wait. I hope the characters are still in character. Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and flames will be used to burn the Algebra tests that forced me away from the fandom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: CI. It belongs to Dick Wolf along with the other half of the world that doesn't belong to JK Rowling.


End file.
